


Growing Up Is Hard To Do

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Coming Out, Domestic Violence, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, High School AU, Homophobia, Human AU, Lightwood sibling feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Their story started on an ordinary autumn Tuesday morning.On this Tuesday morning, a five year old Alec Lightwood was helped into his backpack and handed a bright green dinosaur lunch box for the first time. He took his mother’s hand, and was led down the street to the bus stop where a boy with bright brown eyes and a wide smile grinned at him.Their story started the day Alec Lightwood met Magnus Bane.(A story about growing up and finding yourself along the way)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts & Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez
Comments: 114
Kudos: 153





	1. Prologue: 1998

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this piece for almost a year now and it’s really close to me heart. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please read the tags before reading. I believe this chapter doesn’t have anything explicitly triggering but future chapters will. I will let you know in the notes which chapters. 
> 
> Also a very very big thank you to [Meghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg) who has helped me get this written from the very beginning. I wouldn’t be posting this if it wasn’t for you and your support <3

Their story started on an ordinary autumn Tuesday morning.

On this Tuesday morning, a five year old Alec Lightwood was helped into his backpack and handed a bright green dinosaur lunch box for the first time. He took his mother’s hand, and was led down the street to the bus stop where a boy with bright brown eyes and a wide smile grinned at him. 

Their story started the day Alec Lightwood met Magnus Bane. 

**_1998_ **

_ I can tell that we are going to be friends  _

Alec let his mother place a kiss to his cheek and then he stepped, wide eyed, onto the bus for the first time. It was full of kids. Most of them older than Alec and he suddenly felt very small and unsure. 

He’d been excited to start school but all these kids that looked much bigger than he was, scared him. He had no idea where he should sit or who to sit next to.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around and coming face to face with the boy who had smiled at him at the bus stop. He somehow didn’t seem as scary as the other kids.

He grinned at Alec again, showing off a missing tooth, and Alec smiled back at him shyly.

“Want to sit with me?” the boy asked, his dark hair flopping over his eye and making Alec giggle. 

“Okay.” 

When they settled into an empty seat, the boy held his hand out seriously. 

“My name is Magnus Bane. Your lunchbox is cool,” He said.

Alec smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly the way he’d seen his parents and the very serious adults that always came to visit, do. 

“I’m Alec Lightwood.” 

Magnus nodded once and then dropped Alec’s hand. He leaned forwards into Alec’s space and widened his eyes.

“Is it your first day of school, Alec?” he whispered like it was a secret.

Alec nodded. He wondered if it was Magnus’ first day of school too. Maybe they were in the same class.

“I’m in first grade,” Magnus said and Alec’s eyes widened even more. He was talking to a _first_ _grader_.

“Wow,” he breathed and Magnus puffed his chest out proudly. 

He patted Alec’s shoulder and smiled another toothless smile.

“Don’t worry,” he said sincerely, “I’ll take care of you.” 

When the bus pulled up to the school, Magnus stayed true to his word and grabbed Alec’s hand as they walked into the building. 

Alec gulped when they got to the lobby. The staircase was to their left and a long looming hallway to their right. The school seemed so much bigger without his mom there with him. 

He squeezed Magnus’ hand in his, trying to be brave. 

“Do you remember the room number of your classroom?” Magnus asked him, squeezing his hand back. 

“One-one-three,” Alec said confidently, reciting the number his mom had him memorize after they’d gone to the open house at the school a few weeks ago. 

Magnus lit up, his smile somehow growing wider and he pulled Alec towards the long hallway. 

“That was my classroom last year!” he said happily, his excitement rubbing off on Alec and adding a little skip to his step as they made their way down the hall to the classroom. 

The rest of the school day was a blur of meeting his new classmates, figuring out the best way to make it across the monkey bars at recess, and pretending to sleep during nap time.

At the end of the school day, when Alec climbed back onto bus number six to go home, it was to find Magnus sitting in the same seat as the morning, his backpack saving a spot for Alec.

Alec slid into the seat and smiled as he listened to Magnus tell him all about his first day of first grade and ask Alec a million questions about kindergarten. 

As the bus turned down onto their street, Magnus turned to Alec, looking very serious.

“Alec Lightwood,” he said, eyes wide, “we should be best friends.” 

Alec smiled. He’d never had a best friend before. He played with his little sister, but she was too little to understand much, and he played outside with Aline when their parents had meetings, but Alec didn’t really have a best friend. 

“That’s a good idea,” Alec answered, giddiness at the idea that he was going to have a best friend making him bounce slightly in the seat.

Magnus nodded once and smiled. Alec held his hand out like Magnus had just that morning. 

“Best friends forever?”

Magnus laughed and took Alec’s hand, shaking it firmly.

“Best friends forever.” 


	2. 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes care of Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored as hell in quarantine so have this chapter a couple days early haha 
> 
> Warning: allusions to alcohol induced violence

**_2001_ **

_It's a quarter past midnight_

_still avoiding tomorrow_

Alec was sitting in a tree watching as Magnus kept climbing higher above him. 

He turned to look over his shoulder after a moment and laughed when he saw Alec stalled several branches below him.

“Tired already?” Magnus asked, eyes glittering with mischief.

“No,” Alec defended, “I’d just rather not break my bones.” 

“You’ll only break them if you _fall_.” 

Alec glared up at Magnus in a way that he did all too often. Magnus had become almost immune to it at this point. 

“Exactly.” 

Magnus’ laugh was bright as he swung back down to come settle by Alec. 

“You didn’t have to come back down,” Alec said quietly. 

Magnus just smiled at him and tilted his head as if Alec was being very stupid. 

“I’d obviously rather sit here with my favorite person than up there alone.” 

Alec felt a surge of affection for his best friend. 

Magnus was the brightest thing in every room. People at school practically flocked to him. He was the best person Alec knew, he wasn’t scared of anything. And for some reason that Alec would never understand, _Alec_ was his favorite person. 

Magnus had kept the promise he’d made Alec back in kindergarten, he’d kept him safe and they’d become best friends, even if Alec’s mother wasn’t all that thrilled about it. 

If she had her way, Alec would only be friends with kids whose parents were part of his mother and father’s rich social circle. She’d made it pretty obvious she didn’t like that Alec hung out with Magnus, but she couldn’t really stop him when she was barely home anyway. So Alec came out to the small patch of woods behind his and Magnus’ house everyday after school and he and Magnus played for hours. 

They climbed trees, made up silly adventures about pirates and treasure, and on some days they just sat and talked. About their days, about what they wanted to do when they grew up, the things they wanted to see, the things they were unsure of. About everything.

Magnus swung down lower and jumped onto the fence by the tree, getting comfortable atop it. Alec got up and followed him, looking sideways at Magnus’ face when he settled down beside him. 

There was something on Magnus’ mind, Alec could tell by the way he held his hands knitted together in his lap and refused to look Alec in the eye. To anyone else, nothing would have seemed off. Even at nine years old, Magnus was good at hiding things. But Alec had been his best friend for three years now. He knew when Magnus needed to get something off his chest.

Alec didn’t push. Magnus could talk for hours about unimportant things like the best trees to climb or the ridiculous names and backstories of the pretend pirates they fought, but with things like this, Alec had to be patient. He scooted over and leaned his side into Magnus’ in a silent show of support. 

He knew this wasn’t exactly the kind of friendship most eight and nine year olds had. He and Magnus frequently had long conversations about the not so fun parts of their lives while the other kids their age seemed like they didn’t have a care in the world. 

Maybe they were different. Maybe they cared too much. Alec didn’t know. All he knew was that he was glad he had Magnus to talk to about barely seeing his parents in a week, and having to take care of Izzy all by himself. 

From their perch up on the fence, Alec could see the sprawling meadow that lay beyond the small patch of woods. The ground was dotted with purple and yellow wildflowers. Alec watched them sway in the wind and wondered what it would be like to be a flower, swaying in the spring air and not having to worry about anything. 

Magnus let out a long breath next to Alec and dropped his head onto his shoulder. 

“I’m worried about my dad,” Magnus started, voice very very quiet. 

Magnus barely ever talked about his dad. He always tensed up when Alec brought him up, so Alec had stopped. All Alec knew was that Magnus didn’t get along with him very well. 

Alec looked down at him with what he hoped was encouraging eyes. He wanted Magnus to know he could tell Alec anything. 

But Magnus never got to keep talking because Magnus’ mother called his name from the house, telling him to come in for the day. 

Alec watched Magnus’ face carefully. Saw the way his eyes went dark and then shuttered closed as if he’d slammed some sort of wall down on the emotion he knew Alec would’ve been able to find in his eyes. 

Alec bit his lip and followed as Magnus jumped off the fence onto the ground. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Magnus murmured and Alec nodded, wanting to pull Magnus into a hug but holding himself back. 

***

“Izzy!” Alec yelped, dodging the night shirt Izzy threw at his head. It was almost ten, and Izzy was currently refusing to go to sleep. 

“I don’t want that one,” Izzy said, arms crossed defiantly. Sometimes Alec hated how stubborn she was. 

Alec glared at her, hands on his hips in the same way he’d seen his mother do when Izzy was being difficult. 

“Then what _do_ you want?”

Izzy grinned, the picture of innocence. 

“The ninja turtles one.”

Alec groaned. He should’ve seen this coming. Izzy had been eyeing the shirt last night. 

“That one’s mine,” he protested. 

Izzy just kept looking at him expectantly, eyes wide and too adorable for Alec to say anything but yes to her. She was his baby sister, Alec had given her his heart from the day she was born. And apparently that meant also letting her take his stuff.

“Okay Iz,” Alec said, exasperatedly fond and ushered Izzy across the hall to his bedroom. 

He’d just handed Izzy the ninja turtle shirt when a beam of light shining from outside his window caught his attention. 

One quick flash of light and then a longer one. Morse code for the letter A. 

Alec told Izzy to go change and turned towards his bedroom window. His and Magnus’ bedroom windows faced each other’s and they’d both taught themselves morse code as a way to communicate across the distance. They always started with the first letters of their names to get the other’s attention before sending their message. 

Alec could see Magnus’ silhouette but he didn’t open the window to shout to him from it, instead he kept using the flashlight. 

_C-a-n I c-o-m-e o-v-e-r_

Alec held up a finger, signaling for Magnus to wait and went over to his desk to find his own flashlight to send a message back. 

_Y-e-s_

Alec crept down the stairs, keeping his weight on the balls of his feet to silence his footfalls and made his way to the back door. He could hear his mother and father talking lowly in the study. They must have come home at some point while Alec had been trying and failing to get Izzy to bed.

He was extra careful as he passed the study. He didn’t want them to find out he was letting Magnus in and make him send him away. 

Magnus was waiting outside the door when Alec pulled it open. He looked normal, wearing scuffed jeans and a sweatshirt, long hair flopping over one eye. 

Once they made it upstairs into the lit hallway though, Alec noticed things the dark had been hiding. Magnus’ eyes were red rimmed as if he’d been scrubbing at them or crying and his lips were set into a grim line. He looked both exhausted and terribly upset. Alec felt his heart lurch and grabbed Magnus’ arm gently before they got to his room. 

“Magnus,” he whispered, “are you okay?”

He saw Magnus’ jaw clench and then he took in a breath that sounded heartbreakingly shaky. Alec shook his head at himself. That was a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t okay. 

“My dad’s being scary,” Magnus said after a moment, voice quiet and eyes not meeting Alec’s, “he came home yelling. I think he might be drunk.”

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’ arm, using it to pull Magnus into his arms. He’d never seen Magnus so distraught, it pulled at something in his chest and made his eyes sting with tears. Magnus was one of the best people in the world. He didn’t deserve this. 

He squeezed Magnus tighter against himself and bit his lip to keep from crying. 

“You can stay here tonight,” he whispered. 

Magnus was older than Alec by a year. To Alec he’d always seemed untouchable. This person who knew everything and was willing to teach Alec. He’d protected Alec on his first day of school and every day after that. Now, with Magnus shaking in his arms, Alec knew it was time to return the favor. 

And if Alec was good at anything, it was taking care of the people he loved. 

He gently guided Magnus to his room, planning to lend him some pajamas and get him to bed. To his surprise though, Izzy was sitting in his bed, legs under the covers and a book in her hands. 

The first Harry Potter book. Alec had forgotten that he’d been reading her a chapter before bed every night. She was a bit young for it, at only five years old, but she’d found it in Alec’s room a few weeks ago after he’d read it and begged Alec to read it to her.

Izzy was basically a genius child who Alec was almost positive was going to grow up and take over the world, so he’d obliged and had watched Izzy fall deeper in love with the story every night. 

“Story time!” Izzy grinned happily when she saw Alec. 

Alec turned to Magnus with an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been reading to her before bed, but I can-“ 

Magnus smiled at Alec and cut him off by addressing Izzy. 

“Harry Potter?” He asked and chuckled when Izzy nodded, “You’ve got good taste.” 

Izzy beamed under the praise. 

“Can I read to you tonight?” Magnus asked her. 

He still looked worn out and tired but the spark inside him seemed to light back up when Izzy grinned brightly at him and nodded. 

They climbed into Alec’s bed, Izzy in between the two of them and Alec listened to Magnus read to her with increasingly ridiculous made up voices until she fell asleep. 

When Magnus noticed Izzy had fallen asleep he shared a private smile with Alec over her head. Alec felt his chest warm. He was glad that being here with him and Izzy had helped Magnus feel better. 

Magnus shut the book and dropped it onto Alec’s bedside table while Alec turned off the lights and they both got comfortable in the bed. 

“Goodnight,” Alec murmured, burying his face into his pillow. 

“Night,” Magnus replied and then the room lapsed into silence. Alec had almost dozed off to the sound of Izzy’s steady breathing next to him when he heard Magnus shift on the other side of the bed. 

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered after a moment, holding a hand out over Izzy’s body. Alec reached out and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ wrist, wishing he could protect Magnus from everything.

“That’s what best friends are for,” he answered quietly.

He fell asleep with Magnus’ hand in his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Song: Quarter Past Midnight by Bastille
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day! 
> 
> Come talk to me if you want!  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	3. 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He doesn’t want people to think he’s weak,” Cat said, “he’s always been like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!! I hope everyone’s doing okay during these crazy times. Stay safe <3 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: child abuse. It happens off screen but the aftermath is dealt with during the chapter. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift

**_2002_ **

_you’re tied together with a smile_

_but you’re coming undone_

It was nearing midnight when Alec pulled the back door open to let Magnus in. This routine of theirs had been becoming more and more frequent the past year. Alec didn’t like it. 

Today, when Alec pulled him into the house, he sucked in a horrified breath. There was a cut on Magnus’ cheekbone dripping blood down the side of his face.

There had been bruises before, that Alec had wordlessly pressed ice to, but never _blood_. 

“Magnus-“ Alec started, a lump forming in his throat. 

Magnus just smiled a bitter sort of smile and shook his head. 

“Can we _please_ go upstairs?” 

His voice was watery. He was trying not to cry, Alec realized belatedly. 

Alec took a shaky breath and nodded. It was easier to sneak back upstairs since his parents were already in their bedroom, and they made it to Alec’s room without any trouble. 

As soon as Alec had closed the door behind them, he whirled on Magnus, heart racing. 

“What _happened_?”

Magnus dropped heavily onto Alec’s bed and tried to wipe at the blood dripping down his cheek, flinching when his fingers brushed the wound. 

Alec was kneeling in front of him in a moment, and gently pulled his hand away from his face. 

“What do you _think_ happened?” Magnus muttered bitterly. 

Alec’s lips wobbled at the image of Magnus’ own father doing this to him. Of spilling his own son’s blood. It wasn’t okay. A father was supposed to protect their kid, to tell them the monster in their closet wouldn’t eat them or play soccer with them outside. Father’s weren’t supposed to _hurt_ their kids like this. Alec’s own dad might not be around that much, but Alec couldn’t ever imagine him hurting him.

“How could he?” Alec hissed,, angrier than he’d meant to,”he’s your _dad_.” 

Magnus pulled his hands away from Alec and curled them around his body as if he was trying to hold himself together.

“Trust me,” he said, voice cracking and making tears fill Alec’s eyes, “I’ve asked myself the same question.” 

Alec stayed there on his knees, staring up at Magnus’ face and the wall behind his eyes. He didn’t know how to fix this. He was a nine year old kid, how was he supposed to do anything to stop an adult? 

The cut on Magnus’ cheek seemed to have stopped dripping blood, the red drying on his cheek in a way that couldn’t be comfortable. 

Alec bit his lip and stood up. That, at least, was something he could try and fix. 

Alec sat Magnus on the toilet in his bathroom and brought up the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet. 

He took a soft cloth and wet it before using it to gently wipe away the blood. Magnus’ eyes slipped shut as he did it, looking like he was starting to relax just a bit. Alec was glad. 

Once Alec had wiped all the blood away, he was relieved to find that the cut wasn’t as bad as it had looked. It was pretty shallow. Alec wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure no stitches were needed. 

He turned to the first aid kit on the counter and opened it up. It was full of a dozen different types of bandages, gauze, and ointments. Alec stared at them all for a long moment, not having a clue which would be best for a cut. 

“I hope you know I’m winging this,” Alec muttered under his breath, “I’m not a doctor.” 

He picked up the neosporin since it was the only thing he actually recognized, and then almost proceeded to drop it back into the box when Magnus laughed lightly from the toilet. 

It was the first genuine laugh Alec had heard from him since he’d gotten here. The first one in a while actually, if Alec thought about it. 

It was quiet and didn’t light up his entire face the way his laughs usually did, but it was a start. 

***

The next day Alec immediately searched the playground for Magnus when his class went out for recess. 

Alec and Magnus’ classes had overlapping recess times, and Alec and his friends usually played with Magnus and his friends. 

“Over there!” Maia said, pointing towards the swings where Magnus seemed to be standing in the middle of a small crowd of kids. 

Alec, Maia, and Aline made their way over to the swings. It wasn’t unusual for Magnus to be surrounded by people, he was well liked by most of his class and even people in other grades. But he usually stuck around just Cat and Ragnor during recess. 

Alec managed to shoulder his way to the front of the crowd and sucked in a breath when he realized why so many people were watching him.

Magnus was pointing at his cheek. The two of them hadn’t been able to find a bandage to properly cover the cut so it was visible to everyone. It was scabbing and the skin around it was bruised slightly. It made Alec’s stomach sick to look at.

Magnus was grinning though. 

“Yeah, I tried to skateboard down the stairs and ended up doing a crazy flip and falling,” Magnus said enthusiastically, laughing when the crowd of people’s eyes widened in awe. 

Everyone’s eyes were on Magnus, so they didn’t notice Alec slip out of the crowd quietly. For some reason, he didn’t want to listen to Magnus make up crazy lies about what had happened. He could see that the glee on his face as he spun his story together wasn’t entirely real. 

Alec hung his head and kicked at the mulch bitterly as if letting out his frustration on _something_ might help the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

He looked up when he felt a presence beside him. 

Cat, one of Magnus’ best friends from his class, was standing next to him. She was one of the only other people who didn’t look excited about Magnus’ story. 

“You know,” Alec said quietly. It was the only explanation for the sadness in her expression. 

“And so do you,” Cat said, looking back over at where Magnus was standing in the middle of the crowd. 

They didn’t say anything for a long moment. Alec watched Magnus accept a high five from someone and his smile twitch for a half second before he composed himself. 

“He’s lying,” Alec whispered helplessly, surprised to find that his voice was thick and a lump had formed in his throat. 

Cat placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“He doesn’t want people to think he’s weak,” Cat said, “he’s always been like that.” 

Alec pressed his lips together. Cat was right. He remembered Magnus trying desperately not to cry when he’d got a bloody knee when he was seven, and how he always pretended not to be scared when Alec knew he was.

“I wish he knew we’d love him anyway,” Alec said without looking away from Magnus. 

Cat didn’t say anything, just pat Alec’s shoulder and sent him a sad smile. 

***

That night Magnus and Alec holed up in his bedroom since it had started pouring outside right after school. 

They were trying to get their homework done, but Alec kept getting distracted. Magnus had repeatedly been pressing his fingers to the bruises around his cheekbone and wincing slightly. The sight made something tighten in Alec’s chest every time. 

Alec never wanted to see something like that happen again. He couldn’t help but think that if they just _told_ someone what had happened maybe it wouldn’t. But Magnus hadn’t told the truth, and Alec didn’t know why.

Alec dropped his notebook onto his bed and heaved a sigh. He wasn’t going to get anything done with everything going on in his head. 

Magnus looked up from his own book and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Alec knew he probably shouldn’t bring it up. It was going to be awkward and probably end in an argument. But they _needed_ to talk about it. 

“Why did you lie?”

The room was silent for several long moments. Alec heard Magnus let out a breath and then take another shaky one in. 

“What do you mean?” He asked carefully, not meeting Alec’s eyes. 

Magnus knew exactly what Alec had meant, and they both knew it. 

Alec sucked in a frustrated breath. 

“You _know_ what,” he said, “why did you lie about how you got hurt?”

When Alec looked back at him, Magnus’ face was stormy. His lips had gone white with how tightly he’d pressed them together and his brows were furrowed. 

“Someone asked,” Magnus said finally, throwing his hands up, “what was I supposed to say? The truth?” 

“Would that really be so bad?” Alec asked, chest aching even as Magnus sent him a glare.

“Yes. It would,” Magnus answered, voice so quiet Alec almost didn’t hear it. 

Alec didn’t understand. If they told someone they could get help. Maybe it would stop. 

“But why? We’ve always been told to tell someone when something bad happens. Don’t you want it to stop? Maybe someone could-“ 

“Stop it!” Magnus cut him off.

Alec turned to look at him with wide eyes and felt his heart fall when he saw tears in Magnus’ eyes. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” he said, voice wobbling, “of course I want it to stop. But I don’t know what would happen to him if we told someone. And he’s still my _dad_.” 

Magnus looked so small in that moment. Tears threatening to spill over, and curled on the corner of Alec’s bed.

He looked lightyears away from the vibrant brilliant boy Alec had met four years ago. And yet, Alec loved him that much more. 

“I just want to keep you safe,” Alec said quietly, scooting over to Magnus and pulling him into his chest. 

Magnus came easily, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging. 

“You do,” he said into Alec’s neck. 

And for now, that had to be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come talk to me, I love hearing from you  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	4. 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ dad never came back to the house, and Alec didn’t talk to Magnus for a long time after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know this was supposed to be posted earlier this week. I’m at the end of the semester so I’m drowning in due dates and finals haha. 
> 
> Magnus is 12 in this chapter, Alec is 11.
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of child abuse and it’s aftermath.
> 
> Song lyric from Chances by Five For Fighting

**_2004_ **

_No act of God can pull me away from you_

Alec yelled as Magnus ran down the hill and tried to knock the ball away from his feet. Magnus had invited their friends over for a game of soccer behind their houses. He hadn’t said so, but Alec knew it was for his benefit. 

Alec’s parents had started fighting almost daily and he’d spend hours overthinking it if Magnus didn’t get him out of the house. They didn’t really talk about it, but Alec was grateful for the unspoken support. 

Today, Magnus had invited Aline, Maia, Cat, and Ragnor over for an impromptu soccer game. Jace and Izzy had also joined them and there had been a lot of commotion over picking teams. 

Alec had always been competitive and Magnus had matched him in his determination to win. It made them almost unbeatable when they teamed up. 

So naturally, everyone else refused to let them be on the same team. When Alec and Magnus were on opposite teams, no one knew who’d come up on top. 

Alec had _thought_ it was going to be his day to win. He had Jace, Izzy, _and_ Maia on his team and they worked well together. Alec had thought they had it in the bag. 

That was until Magnus had sprinted at him, full speed and he’d had to swerve away from their makeshift goal to avoid him. 

“Did you really think I’d let you win that easily?” Magnus asked, out of breath, as he tried a second time to kick the ball away from Alec. 

His mouth was pulled up into a wide smile even as he stared Alec down. 

Smiles like that had been rare recently. Magnus had retreated into himself the past few years. It wasn’t to say that he didn’t still shine just as brightly as before. The brightness just seemed more forced. 

Alec savored moments like this one where Magnus’ eyes sparkled with mirth and his laugh rang out, loud and clear, into the air. It reminded him of the day they’d met. Magnus, with a tooth missing and a warm smile, telling Alec they were going to be best friends forever. 

Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus before spinning and passing the ball to Maia who was waiting by the goal. 

Magnus turned and saw there was no way to stop Maia before she got them the winning goal. So instead, he turned back to Alec, shrugged, and just jumped onto his back with absolutely no warning. 

Alec yelped in surprise and they both fell to the floor in a heap of limbs, the ball rolling away in the other direction.

“Cheater!” Alec gasped out in between laughs as he tried to free himself from under Magnus’ body. It was no use though, because Jace soon threw himself onto them as well, followed by the rest of their friends. Suddenly Alec was at the center of a dog pile. 

Aline’s legs were tangled with his and Magnus’ head was on his stomach. Somehow Maia’s arm was tangled with his, and Cat and Izzy were giggling next to them while Ragnor looked on at all of them with faux disapproval. 

It was the most fun Alec had had in awhile. He’d completely forgotten about the fight he’d overheard his parents having earlier in the day. 

Alec looked over Maia’s head, down at Magnus who hadn’t moved from on top of him. He smiled when he saw Alec looking at him.

 _Thank you_ Alec mouthed at him, heart full with affection for his best friend. 

Magnus’ smile grew wider, softening slightly at the corners. 

_Anytime_.

***

“I’m just saying,” Magnus said, tapping the front of Alec’s history textbook, with a painted finger, “protect that thing with your life. The teachers make their tests straight from it.” 

Alec watched as Magnus tapped the cover again for good measure, the sunlight glinting slightly off of his painted nails. 

Magnus had started painting his nails over the summer. Usually he did black but today they were navy to match the shirt he was wearing. 

He’d also started experimenting with eyeliner and eyeshadow. Kids in school had tried to make fun of him at first, but Magnus hadn’t cared. Or at least he’d _acted_ like he hadn’t. He’d just start ranting about unhealthy gender norms until people left him alone. 

Alec had asked once, why Magnus wore the makeup and nail polish when all it did was make him a target. He’d told Alec it made him feel more comfortable, stronger. He’d said it with so much conviction that Alec had even tried it one day to see what he meant. 

He’d quickly learned it wasn’t his thing, but that if it made Magnus feel the way he said, he’d support him wholeheartedly.

Alec didn’t know if it was his constant glaring at anyone who tried to make fun of Magnus or Magnus’ calm indifference to the matter. But soon enough, people stopped with the comments and some even started coming to Magnus for makeup tips. 

Now, whenever Alec saw Magnus’ painted nails or lined eyes, he smiled at the fact that Magnus wasn’t afraid to be who he was without consequence. It was just another reason he loved him.

Alec smiled at Magnus’ navy nails and pulled his textbook closer to his chest. 

“Will do,” he assured. 

They turned the corner onto their street and Alec felt his heart drop. Magnus seemed to completely freeze next to him. There were two police cars parked in front Magnus’ house. 

But that wasn’t what had Alec’s heart pounding in his chest. Magnus’ father was being pushed into the back seat of one of the cars. 

“Magnus-“ Alec started carefully, reaching out for Magnus’ arm. 

But Magnus had already broken into a run towards the house. He’d dropped his backpack by Alec’s feet and Alec only took a moment to think before he dropped his own things and ran after him. 

Magnus was arguing with an officer once Alec caught up. 

“I’m sorry, we can’t disclose any information,” the police officer was saying quietly. 

“I don’t _care_ what you can and cannot disclose. I _live_ here,” Magnus said, voice rising with each syllable, “where is my mother? You have to tell me if she’s okay.” 

Alec could tell he was barely holding himself together. His hands were shaking and tears were gathering in his eyes. 

“Magnus,” Alec murmured under his breath as soothingly as he could while he was panicking himself, “you need to breathe.” 

Magnus looked at Alec and then at the officer and took a shaky breath. 

“Is my mom okay?” He asked again, his voice steadier this time. 

“Yes,”’the officer said and Magnus deflated in relief. 

At that moment, Mrs. Bane walked out of the house, escorted by another officer. 

“Mom!” Magnus yelled, pushing past the officer and sprinting towards her. The officer tried to stop him, but Magnus was too fast and slipped by, straight into his mother’s arms. 

Alec felt tears gather in his own eyes as he watched the two fall to the ground, arms tight around each other. 

Magnus _cried_ , huge heaving sobs into his mother’s neck. Mrs. Bane seemed to be crying as well. Alec stood watching them, heart in his throat until the officer kindly told him that it would be best if he went home. 

Magnus’ dad never came back to the house, and Alec didn’t talk to Magnus for a long time after that. 

***

February turned into March and then March into April. Magnus just didn’t talk to Alec. 

He didn’t talk to _anyone_. 

Alec still saw him at school, but he kept to himself and they never talked. Cat and Ragnor said he didn’t really talk much to them either, when Alec asked. 

Alec missed him. 

He was used to being one of the people Magnus came to when things got bad. He was used to being able to read Magnus’ emotions without having to try. But he had no idea what Magnus was thinking these days. 

They still sat next to each other on the bus everyday and shared a lunch table with their mix of friends. But Magnus mostly stayed quiet. 

“Hey,” Alec said quietly when he made it to the bus stop where Magnus was already waiting. 

“Morning,” Magnus replied without really looking at Alec and Alec sighed to himself. He tried to think of something to say. Something that might get more than a one word answer from him. 

They used to be able to talk about anything for _hours,_ but now Alec couldn’t think of a single thing to say. 

So he just stood silently next to Magnus like he'd been doing everyday for almost two months now. He tried not to think about the fact that it felt like he was losing his best friend. 

***

“Alec!” Maia said, throwing a pillow at him and rolling her eyes when Alec glared. 

“What?”

“We’re supposed to be working on this,” she reminded him, gesturing to the book they were supposed to be writing a report for, “pay attention.” 

“I _am_ ,” Alec argued even though he knew that he had definitely not been paying attention. 

“Your head is a thousand miles away, Lightwood.” 

Alec groaned and fell backwards onto the bed in defeat. Maia followed suit a second later, head on the pillow beside him. Her hair tickled the side of his head and he sent her a small smile. 

Maia was one of his favorite people. She knew the way his brain worked. Mostly because her brain worked in the same way. They were both bad at the whole dealing with feelings thing. 

“I know you miss him,” she said softly, “we all do.” 

“I feel like I’m losing him,” Alec said, staring up at the ceiling unseeingly. 

“He loves you, Alec. He’s been through a lot. All we can really do is make sure he knows we’re here for him when he _does_ want to talk.” 

Alec let out a shaky breath and turned his head to face Maia. She was right. Much like she always was. 

“You’re really not gonna let me wallow are you?” he said, feeling a little bit better even though Maia hadn’t said anything he didn’t already know. Just having the assurance that he wasn’t the only one who missed Magnus helped. 

Maia grinned and bumped their shoulders together. 

“Never,” she laughed, “we have a book report to ace.” 

***

A few days later, Alec dropped his bag in his room and went out to the woods behind his house. 

He hadn’t been to the fence by the meadow since he and Magnus had stopped talking. It was their spot and it felt wrong going there without him. But Alec _missed_ him and didn’t know what else to do to make the ache in his chest stop hurting. 

He climbed the tree by the fence, swinging easily from it onto the fence. He tried not to think about how quiet it was without Magnus’ laughter. 

Alec sat atop the fence and turned his attention to the meadow beyond it. Wildflowers were dotted along the ground in familiar blues and purples. It looked exactly the same as always. And yet nothing was the same about seeing it all without Magnus by his side. 

It wasn’t like Magnus was Alec’s only friend. He had Maia and Aline. And Izzy and Jace were always around. And he loved them all to death. He didn’t have a shortage of people to spend time with. It was just that Magnus had become such a constant in his life that he felt off without him. 

A rustling from behind him startled Alec out of his thoughts, and he almost fell off the fence in the process. 

“Careful,” a familiar voice called and Alec froze. 

_Magnus_. 

Alec felt his heart fill with hope and dread all at once. He took a moment to right himself on the fence, moving so he was facing away from the meadow, and towards Magnus who was leaning against the tree. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” 

They lapsed into a long silence and Alec swallowed, looking away. It had never been awkward to be with Magnus, but right now Alec almost wished he hadn’t come out here. 

“You haven’t been out here in awhile,” Magnus stated, eyes on the ground. 

Alec wondered if Magnus had been out here since everything happened. That if Alec had come out here earlier maybe he would have seen him. 

It felt almost stupid that he hadn’t wanted to come without Magnus now that he knew Magnus didn’t feel the same. 

“I didn’t want to without you,” Alec answered honestly anyway. 

Magnus looked up and met his eyes for the first time. Alec held his breath and waited for him to say something.

“Then why did you today?” 

Alec sighed. He’d already been honest, might as well continue to be. 

“I missed you. Thought it might help,” he shrugged and looked back over his shoulder at the meadow contemplatively, “It didn’t.”

When he looked back at Magnus, it was to find that his face had fallen. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Alec didn’t say anything. He wanted to tell Magnus that there was nothing he needed to apologize for. He’d been through a lot and Alec didn’t expect for him to pretend everything was suddenly okay. But Alec was also selfishly hurt that Magnus had completely withdrawn from him. They were supposed to be best friends. Alec would always be there for Magnus and he was beginning to think that Magnus didn’t _know_ that. 

“How are you doing?” Alec asked instead.

Magnus knocked his head back on the tree trunk and slid down until he was seated with his back to it. 

“That’s a loaded question.” 

Alec knew he was trying to deflect and couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed over it. It was a miracle that Magnus was even saying more than a handful of words to him. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, climbing carefully down from the fence and moving to sit next to him, “you can tell me anything. You know that.” 

“I know that in theory,” Magnus sighed, “it’s harder to put it into practice.” 

Alec looked down sadly. Heart clenching in his chest. 

“Why?” 

“Because. I’m a _mess_ ,” Magnus burst out, standing from the floor and starting to pace, “You can’t fix this. No one can.”

Alec was startled to find Magnus’ eyes brimming with tears when he turned to face him. 

“I used to go home every night scared of what might happen when he got home. And I didn’t realize how horrible that was until he was gone and I still jumped every time the door unlocked. I can’t sleep without having nightmares and I have to listen to my mom crying in her room _every_ night. I’m so fucking glad he’s gone but at the same time I miss him and it makes me feel _sick_. I’ve been going to therapy ever since he got taken away and it hasn’t helped at all. I’m just wasting money that we can’t even really spare in the first place.” 

Magnus was out of breath by the time he was done and the tears were dripping down his cheeks. Alec didn’t know if he even noticed them. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, blinking back his own tears, “you don’t have to go through that alone.”

“I didn’t want anyone to _know_ because who wants to be associated with this? Who would look at all this and not want to turn around and run as far away as they could?”

Alec felt like he’d been punched in the gut. The idea that Magnus could think for one second that Alec would hear all of that and want to do _anything_ but help was absurd.

“You think I’d just leave when it gets hard? What kind of friend do you think I am?” 

Magnus wiped roughly at his tears and turned around so his back was facing Alec. 

“I wouldn’t blame you.” 

When he didn’t turn back around, Alec stood shakily and walked around him so he could see his face. 

After a moment of contemplation Alec reached out and took both of Magnus’ hands in his own, squeezing them.

“That’s not how friendship works, Magnus. We’re supposed to trust each other,” he looked into Magnus’ eyes, at the bone-deep sadness there, and pressed his lips together to hold back his tears, “We’re supposed to see all of that. All the horrible, ugly bits and still love each other. _That’s_ how this works.” 

“Alexander-“ Magnus started, but Alec wasn't done. He smiled as much as he could while holding back tears and pulled Magnus in for a crushing hug. 

“Get with the program, Magnus Bane, because I'm not going anywhere,” he said into Magnus’ shoulder, “And if you think otherwise you’ve been misinformed.” 

Magnus’ wet laugh was all Alec needed to know that no matter how messed up everything might be, he had his best friend back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Come talk to me, I love hearing from you  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	5. 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages. It's been written since forever but I never got around to posting.
> 
> Alec is 12 and Magnus is 13 in this chapter
> 
> Song: Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

**2005**

_Hold my breath as you’re movin’ in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

Alec grinned as he handed Magnus the purple flowers he’d collected from the meadow. 

The two of them had spent the afternoon making banana bread for Magnus’ mom because it was her favorite. She was at therapy and Magnus had wanted to do something nice for her. So they’d decided to make her banana bread and collect some wild flowers for added beauty. 

After Magnus’ father was gone and Alec and Magnus had slowly eased back into being around each other, Alec started seeing more and more of Mrs. Bane. 

She was just as lovely and funny as Magnus. Alec liked her a lot and wished that he’d gotten to know her earlier. It was crazy to see how different she was once her husband’s presence wasn’t constantly weighing down on her.

“This is great practice for when we need to get flowers for our significant others in the future,” Magnus said with a laugh. 

Alec felt himself pause unconsciously as he bent down to pick another flower. 

Magnus had been doing that a lot lately. Talking about future relationships. But that wasn’t the part Alec had noticed. Whenever Magnus mentioned relationships he always used neutral terms.

Alec wasn’t stupid. He knew that the way he had to try not to stare at some of the boys in his class when they played soccer after school or how he’d get flustered when he talked to specific boys wasn’t exactly normal. He’d recently and reluctantly admitted, only to himself, that he was attracted to boys and boys only. A conclusion that had scared him so bad he’d refused to even think about it beyond that first admittance to himself. 

But sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus’ aversion to using specific gender was because he was in the same boat. Alec had never heard him say the word girlfriend. Though, Magnus _had_ mentioned girls in his class that he thought were pretty. 

It was all extremely confusing. Alec _wanted_ to outright just ask. But that would probably mean also telling Magnus about how he was pretty sure _he’d_ never want to date a girl ever. and Alec wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to say that outloud. Saying it outloud made it too real. 

“Yeah,” Alec said lightly, laughing and hoping Magnus hadn’t noticed anything off about his reaction. 

They made their way back inside and Magnus found a tall glass to use as a vase for the flowers. Alec arranged the banana bread onto a plate and set it on the table in front of the flowers. They both stepped back to admire their work, grinning slightly at each other. 

The purple from the flowers matched perfectly with the tablecloth on the table and the banana bread had turned out better than they could have hoped. They’d done good. Alec was proud. 

“She’s going to love it,” Alec told Magnus just as they heard keys turn in the lock. They turned around to hide the display on the table as Mrs. Bane made her way into the kitchen. 

“Oh, hello Alec,” Mrs. Bane said, lips turning up into a smile when she saw the two of them. 

“Hi Mrs. Bane,” Alec grinned. 

The kitchen still smelled of banana bread and they hadn’t cleared the sink of their mess yet. It was obvious what they’d been doing and Alec could tell the moment Mrs. Bane figured it out. Her smile grew warmer than before and she chuckled slightly. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus, who nodded at him. They stepped away from the table and gestured dramatically at the banana bread and flowers on the table. 

Alec felt himself light up at the happiness in Mrs. Bane’s eyes as she looked at the display and then stepped forwards to pull them both into a tight hug. 

“You boys are something else,” she said, laughing into their hair. Magnus’ smile was brighter than the sun when his mother pressed a kiss to his cheek and then to Alec’s for good measure. 

They were both so similar with their grins that lit up a room. It made Alec’s heart full to see them both happy. It had taken a long time and a lot of work. And sometimes there were still horrible days where Magnus didn’t want to talk at all. Or when he’d end up in Alec’s bed at night because he couldn’t sleep.

But they’d both gotten better. They both still went to therapy and they were both brighter and happier than Alec could ever remember them being. 

He smiled as he watched Mrs. Bane cut a slice of banana bread and ruffle Magnus’ hair fondly when he tried to feed her a bite. 

If anyone deserved to be happy, it was them. 

***

“Guess what!”

Alec looked up from his lunch tray when Maia bounded up to their table and practically fell into her seat. Aline raised an eyebrow at Alec before turning to Maia. 

“What?” 

Maia leaned forwards towards Alec and Aline, voice hushed. 

“You know Bat?” 

“Valasquez?” Aline asked. Maia grinned and nodded. Bat had recently moved to town and was new this year. He and Maia had ended up in the same history class and Alec was pretty sure Maia had a small crush on him, even if she’d wouldn’t admit it. 

“What about him?” Alec asked. 

Maia looked around, as if anyone in the crowded cafeteria would be listening in on their conversation, and then leaned in again. 

“He kissed me!” 

“ _What?_ Really?” Aline asked, moving to sit on her knees on the chair so she could lean further into the table. Maia nodded, a giddy smile on her face. Alec had never seen her smile like that before. 

“I _knew_ that you liked him,” Alec said, wiggling his eyebrows at Maia. She’d denied it the last time Alec had brought it up, but from the way she was blushing now, she’d obviously been lying. 

Maia glared at him and flicked his cheek in retaliation.

“Shut up, Lightwood.” 

***

That afternoon on the bus, Alec sat by the window and watched as students filtered out the doors in pairs or groups. He wondered how many of _them_ had kissed someone. It seemed like everyone had already had their first kiss. Aline has told him about hers months ago and now Maia had kissed Bat. Magnus’ friends had kissed people too. 

Had _Magnus_ kissed someone? For some reason the thought made Alec upset. Surely Magnus would have told him if he had.

Was Alec the only person who hadn’t had his first kiss yet? He wanted to kiss someone. To see what it felt like. He just _hadn’t_ yet.

Alec knew that if he really wanted to it wouldn’t be too hard to find someone who wanted to kiss him. It was obvious that a few of the girls in his classes liked him. The problem was that Alec didn’t _want_ to kiss a girl. But where was he going to find a boy who would want to kiss him? 

Alec was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Magnus slide into the seat next to him until he bumped their shoulders together. Alec startled before turning to face him with a small glare. 

“What’s going on up there?” Magnus asked with a laugh, tapping the side of Alec’s head with his finger.

“Nothing,” Alec mumbled on instinct. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Magnus to know he hadn’t kissed anyone. He knew Magnus wouldn’t judge him for that. It was more the part about how he wanted to kiss a _boy_ that had him slightly scared. 

He’d wanted to tell Magnus for a while now. But he’d chickened out every time he’d tried to do it. Not because he thought Magnus wouldn’t accept him. He knew Magnus would. But because telling someone made it real. It wouldn’t just be something he thought about in his head anymore. It would be out in the world. He couldn’t pretend it didn’t exist. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow skeptically at him but didn’t push. 

When they got off the bus, they headed straight behind their houses like they’d been doing lately. The beginnings of spring had spurred good weather and they wanted to make the most of it before it got too hot to exist outside. 

Alec dropped his bag by the tree and sat down to lean against it with a huff. Magnus sat down to his right, against the fence. Alec could tell he was still curious about what was on Alec’s mind even if he wasn’t pushing. 

Alec sighed. He wanted to tell Magnus. There wouldn’t be a better time than now. 

“It wasn’t nothing,” Alec said, before thinking too much about it. And then pausing when he realized Magnus wasn’t in his head and wouldn’t know what he was referring to, “on the bus.”

“I figured,” Magnus replied, setting the homework he’d taken out aside and turning his full attention to Alec.

Suddenly, Alec felt like he couldn’t look at Magnus’ face. There was no way he’d be able to say it while looking at him. So he looked down at his hands and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Alec asked quietly. 

He wasn’t brave enough to outright say it, but maybe if he built up to it, it would be easier. Magnus looked surprised but he shook his head. 

“I haven’t,” he said, “you’d probably have known if I had.” 

Alec had thought as much. It was comforting to have it confirmed though. If big, bright, popular Magnus Bane hadn’t had his first kiss yet, then he felt a lot less embarrassed that he hadn’t either.

Me neither,” Alec confessed, looking up from his hands and at Magnus, “it feels like everyone else has though.”

Magnus leaned his head back against the fence and sighed. 

“Yeah. It's all anyone wants to talk about these days,” he looked at Alec through his eyelashes, “Have you thought about it? Kissing anyone? 

That was Alec’s opening. It was now or never. 

“Yeah. I-I have,” he stuttered and then stopped in frustration, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Magnus’ brows were furrowed in concern when Alec chanced a glance at him, “And um-well- I guess I realized that I can only ever really see myself kissing another guy.” 

He immediately shut his mouth and grit his teeth together. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing. All he could hear was the loud sound of his pulse rushing in his ears. 

He startled when Magnus’ hand landed on his shoulder.

The first thing Alec registered was that Magnus was smiling. He was _smiling._ Some of the tightness in his chest loosened. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, still smiling, “it’s okay.”

Alec bit his lip hard to stop the sob that he was sure was trying to come out.

“Really?” He asked on an exhale. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He’d said it outloud. He’d said it and Magnus had smiled and told him it was okay. 

It was _okay_. 

Alec felt lighter than he had in months.

“Of course it’s okay,” Magnus answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

Alec threw himself into Magnus’ arms and clung tight. Magnus laughed and caught him and then they both went teetering to the grass, Alec on Magnus’ chest. 

Alec rolled off of him to lie next to him and they both looked up at the sky. 

“Want to know a secret?” Magnus asked. 

“What?”

“I’ve thought about kissing _both_ girls and boys.” 

Alec felt himself smile. Magnus’ eyes were glassy with tears now too. 

“And that’s okay,” Alec said, repeating the same thing Magnus had said to him. Magnus smiled a watery smile. 

“It is.” 

***

“Ragnor kissed someone last weekend!” Magnus exclaimed before Alec could even sit down in the grass next to him, “can you believe it?” 

Alec shrugged. He didn’t know Ragnor all that well. 

“I’m now the only one who hasn’t had their first kiss.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow and moved to sit down next to him. 

“I haven’t either,” Alec reminded, laughing when Magnus dramatically dropped his head into his lap. 

“How did this happen?” Magnus asked, “we’re both perfectly kissable. Someone should have kissed us by now.” 

Alec knew why _he_ hadn’t kissed anyone. It was hard to find someone who wanted to kiss a boy. Especially when Alec didn’t exactly want anyone to _know_ he was gay. The only person Alec knew that also liked boys was _Magnus._

His thoughts got stuck on that last thought. Magnus had thought about kissing boys. Magnus knew _Alec_ wanted to kiss a boy. 

“I have an idea,” Alec said, forging forwards before he could think about it. If he thought about it he’d definitely chicken out. 

Magnus looked up at him from his lap. 

“What?” 

“What if _I_ kissed you?” 

Magnus didn’t say anything right away and Alec immediately started to panic. It was a stupid idea, he shouldn’t have said anything. 

But then Magnus sat up and grinned. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” he said, “that way we both get our first kiss out of the way.” 

“Exactly,” Alec said, panic starting to ebb a little. 

Magnus scooted a little closer to him and suddenly his heart was beating faster than usual. 

“Should we do it right now?” Magnus murmured, he was still very close. Alec had never noticed how long his eyelashes were.

“Um, yeah,” Alec whispered, leaning closer, “sounds good.” 

He looked into Magnus’ eyes for a long second and then Magnus leaned in. Their noses bumped together awkwardly at first and Alec laughed nervously. Magnus was smiling, eyes alight. 

“You go left,” he laughed, “I’ll go right.” 

Alec nodded and tilted his head before leaning in again. Magnus’ lips were soft when they met Alec’s. His eyelashes tickled Alec’s cheek as he shut his eyes and Alec felt warmth collect in his chest. It was short and chaste. It probably only lasted a few seconds but Alec was breathless when he pulled away. 

Magnus’ eyes stayed closed a second longer than Alec’s and Alec watched as he opened them and brought his fingers to his lips.

They stared at each other for a long moment. It was weirdly awkward. 

“So,” Alec said, clearing his throat and breaking their eye contact.

“So,” Magnus mimicked, “we just did that.” 

“We did,” Alec confirmed, staring straight ahead.

Alec bit his lip around a smile. It had been a nice kiss. Not that he really had anything to compare it to. But it was with Magnus, and everything with Magnus was nice. He was glad they’d decided to do it. He just wasn’t sure if Magnus felt the same. He was scared to look at his face in case he saw regret there. 

But when Alec looked over, Magnus grinned back at him. 

“Congratulations Alexander,” he laughed, “we’ve officially had our first kisses.” 

All Alec could do was smile back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	6. 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec immortalize their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter so I hope you guys like it!  
> Alec is 13 Magnus is 14  
> Song: Drops in the Ocean by Hawk Nelson

**2006**

_If you wanna know how far my love can go_

_Just how deep_

_Just how wide_

“Mom, look at this!” 

Alec turned around and saw that Magnus was holding a plastic folder in the colors of the bisexual flag in his hand. He was beaming. 

Mrs. Bane turned around as well and smiled. 

“That’s perfect,” she said, bringing their cart over and letting Magnus drop the folder into it. 

And that was that. 

It was August and Alec had tagged along with the Banes on their school supplies run. 

He knew he should be happy that Magnus had been received so well by his mother when he came out as bisexual. But he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Alec’s mother would never easily accept him the way Mrs. Bane had accepted Magnus. 

And even though Mrs. Bane had accepted it. Magnus’ coming out hadn’t been perfect. Alec knew about every bump and cliff in the road as it came. He’d been there for all of it. He wasn’t sure he would be able to get past it the way Magnus had. 

He should be proud of where Magnus is now, almost a year later. But he can’t shake the feeling that he’d never be able to tell his mother he was gay without being terrified of what she’d say. 

“Alec,” Mrs. Bane’s voice cut Alec out of his thoughts, “are you excited for eighth grade?”

Alec sighed. 

And there was the _other_ problem that had been plaguing Alec all summer. 

Alec was still going to be in middle school while Magnus was going to high school. 

Their elementary and middle schools had been on the same campus so Alec hadn’t missed Magnus when he’d started middle school and Alec was still in elementary. 

He didn’t know what a year of going to entirely different schools would mean. He didn’t want to lose his best friend to a school full of older, cooler people.

He knew it was stupid. It didn’t stop him from feeling it though. 

“Yeah,” he lied, “I am.” 

***

Later, they were in Magnus’ room sorting through the supplies they’d bought while Mrs. Bane made dinner downstairs. 

They’d put on music and stacked the supplies into piles of Magnus’ and Alec’s stuff. Singing along to the music while sorting had kept Alec’s mind preoccupied. 

But, as soon as they’d finished his mind drifted right back to Magnus going to high school without him. 

“Did you know they let us go off campus for lunch? I’m going to have to befriend an upperclassman with a car,” Magnus said picking up his stack of supplies and moving them over to his desk. 

Alec watched him silently and grit his teeth against the insecurity knotted in his chest. 

“Okay,” Magnus said, turning around and putting his hands on his hips, “what’s up?” 

Alec opened his mouth to deny that anything was up but Magnus put a finger up to stop him before he could. 

“Don’t say it’s nothing because it’s obviously not. You’ve been in a mood for the last month.”

Alec groaned and dropped his face into his hands. 

“How do always know when something’s up?” He grumbled into his hands, not removing them from his face. He looked up when the bed dipped, indicating that Magnus had sat down next to him. 

“I’ve known you for over half your life, Alexander,” he said softly, “I think it would be worrying if I _didn't_ know how to tell when something was on your mind.” 

He did have a point. 

“So,” Magnus said again, “what’s up?” 

“It’s stupid,” Alec mumbled. 

He looked down at the floor. At their socked feet, hanging just above the carpet. Magnus’ brightly colored and mismatched next to Alec’s plain white ones. Magnus bumped their shoulders. Alec could tell he was trying to catch his eyes, but Alec didn’t look up. 

“I don’t care,” he replied, “if it’s bothering you then it’s probably not stupid. And even if it is, I wouldn’t say that it is.” 

Alec chanced a glance back up and found Magnus already looking back. He wasn’t exactly smiling but there was something in his expression that was comforting. 

Alec smiled a half smile. 

“Fine,” he relented, “we’re going to be at completely different schools next year.” 

He paused, not sure exactly how to word every fear he’d had all summer about Magnus finding new high school friends and starting to think Alec was just a kid that wasn’t old enough to hang out with them.

Rationally, he knew Magnus wasn’t like that. He didn’t necessarily _care_ about how popular he was. But people just sort of flocked to him, and Alec wasn’t sure if he could keep up once high school kids were involved. 

“And you’re scared that I’ll forget about you?” Magnus asked, finishing Alec’s thought for him. 

“Yeah,” Alec replied quietly. 

He watched Magnus’ lips quirk up into the smallest hint of a smile before he shook his head. “You’re right. That _is_ stupid”

That startled a laugh out of Alec and he slapped Magnus’ arm. “Hey, you just said you wouldn’t say it was stupid.”

Magnus was smiling. Alec knew he’d only said it because he knew it would make Alec laugh. Alec was grateful for it. 

After Alec’s laughter had subsided, Magnus turned to him seriously.

“Alexander. You are one of my favorite people in the word. I don’t know what gave you the idea that you aren’t. You’re the only person who lets me talk for hours about things that catch my attention even if you don’t understand them at all. You’re one of the few people that knows when I need to be pushed and when I need to be left alone. And you know every crazy, embarrassing thing I’ve ever done. I’d be stupid to let you go.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, you idiot,” Magnus said, shaking his head and getting up from the bed, bending down to put his shoes on.

Alec stood up as well. “What are you doing?” 

Magnus didn’t answer his question, instead he picked up Alec’s shoes and tossed them at him. 

“We’re going outside,” he said, “come on.” 

Alec followed Magnus down the stairs and past the kitchen.

“We’ll be right back,” Magnus called as he passed, smiling when his mother told them to stay safe and to be back in time for dinner. 

Alec grew more confused when Magnus made his way out to the fence behind their houses. 

“What are we doing?” He asked when Magnus stopped in front of the fence. He seemed to be studying it intensely. 

“We,” he said, pulling out a pocket knife and holding it out for Alec to see, “are immortalizing our friendship.” 

Before Alec could ask another question, Magnus had turned back to the fence and brought the knife to the wood. 

Alec watched in intrigued silence as he carved something into the fence. When he stepped back, Alec could see that there was a clumsily carved M.B. in the wood. 

Magnus handed the knife to Alec with a smile. “Your turn.” 

Alec sucked in a surprised breath and took the knife. His A.L. turned out slightly crooked but he couldn’t stop smiling when he stepped away and saw their initials side by side. 

Alec bit his lip and looked over at Magnus, something he couldn’t exactly name unfurling in his chest. Magnus was grinning back at him, arms crossed and pride in his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Come talk to me!!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	7. 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo I’m back with a lengthy chapter compared to the rest! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Alec is 15 here and Magnus is 16

**2008**

_By your side when you're all alone_

_I will be there_

“Where are you going?” 

Alec froze with his hand on the doorknob and turned around. His mother was standing in front of the stairs with her arms crossed. She must have gotten home while Alec had been upstairs doing his homework. 

“I’m going over to Magnus’,” he answered slowly, bringing both his hands behind his back and clasping them together.

There wasn’t anything wrong with what he was doing. He didn’t know why he was so tense. 

His mother shook her head in what looked like disappointment before pursing her lips in the way she always did before she berated him. Alec held his breath. 

“I don’t like you hanging out with that boy,” she said. 

Alec swallowed a retort. Something about how Magnus was ten times the person she was or maybe about how she wasn’t even home enough to actually stop Alec from hanging out with him. 

He wished he had enough courage to say any of it outloud. But he never did. He always stood there and let his mother say whatever she wanted. He never fought back. 

When Alec didn’t say anything his mother looked at him sharply. “I’m serious Alexander.” Alec clenched his fists at the use of his full name. He hated when she used it. It reminded him of every time she looked at him like this and made him feel inadequate. “You’ve seen what he wears and who he chooses to spend time with. That kind of lifestyle isn’t something we associate with. You know that.”

Alec felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She hadn’t said it outright but Alec knew what she meant. That she didn’t approve of Magnus being openly bisexual. And he was _angry_.

Angry on Magnus’ behalf. And angry on behalf of himself. He’d spent the last three years terrified over someone finding out about him. Of his mother treating him exactly how she was treating Magnus right now. 

“That’s bullshit,” he spit out and didn’t wait for his mother to react. He spun on his heel and made for the door. 

“Alexander,“ she said sharply from behind him, “you-“ 

But Alec didn’t want to hear her get angry. For her to inevitably blame Magnus for influencing him. He was angry and _tired_. He didn’t want to hear it. 

“Enough.” 

Alec walked out the door and didn’t look back. 

He was shaking when he made it to Magnus’ front door. 

He’d done it. He’d stood up to his mother when she’d said those awful things. He should’ve been proud or relieved. But all Alec felt was crippling disappointment. He didn't know _why_. He’d known that was what she thought about people like Alec for years now. And yet. 

He blinked hard against traitorous tears and wrung his hands together. _He wasn’t going to cry._

Magnus opened the door with a bright smile. He was dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms. They were supposed to have a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon tonight. 

As soon as Alec saw him though, the careful hold he had on himself broke. He bit his lip to stifle the sob but his lips still dipped downwards involuntary, and his vision went blurry with tears. 

Magnus’ smile quickly fell into worry. “Alexander—“ 

Alec shook his head. “Can we please go inside?” 

Magnus didn’t say anything as he opened the door wider to let Alec in and then closed it softly behind him. 

Instead of leading Alec to the living room, where they’d planned to have their marathon, Magnus gestured to the stairs and Alec followed him silently as they made their way to his bedroom. 

Magnus didn’t ask for an explanation, just sat down on his bed and held out his arms for Alec. Alec blinked hard and held his breath for a moment, looking at Magnus and the kindness in his eyes. 

He tried to smile but knew it was a poor attempt, before crawling onto the bed and under Magnus’ arm. 

They didn’t say anything. Magnus didn’t ask. Just let Alec cry quietly into his chest and then ran his fingers through his hair soothingly until Alec drifted off into sleep.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. He woke to Magnus whispering furiously under his breath. 

“Be quiet, you idiots,” he heard Magnus hiss and then blinked his eyes open to find Cat and Raphael grinning in Magnus’ doorway. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. 

Raphael sent Alec a knowing look that Alec just frowned at. He was a new friend of Magnus’ and he always looked at Alec like he knew something Alec didn’t. Alec didn’t like it. 

“We’re gonna be late,” Cat said, addressing Magnus. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus questioningly. 

He watched Magnus look over at Cat and have a silent conversation with her. She grinned and pulled Raphael out of the room with her.

“We’re getting dinner and going to the parking garage across town to watch the sunset. You want to join?” Magnus asked once they were gone, in a tone that said he’d stay here with Alec if Alec asked.

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked at the clock on Magnus’ wall. He’d slept for _hours_ and Magnus hadn’t moved. Hadn’t left. And now he was looking at him with an amount of affection Alec sometimes thought he didn’t deserve. He felt safe and at home here under Magnus’ gaze. 

Alec looked up at him and he was hit with the want to just lean up and close the distance between them. To feel Magnus’ lips against his just like that first time in the woods. 

Alec liked Magnus. As much more than just a friend. The realization didn’t scare him, it felt as if it was something he’d always known. Something he’d just finally found the right words to.

“Yeah,” Alec said softly, “I’d love to join.” 

***

“Alec.” 

Alec froze with his foot on the first stair and steeled himself. “What?” He asked lowly, not turning around to face his mother. 

He’d thought his anger and frustration had calmed by getting away but it all bubbled back up to the surface.

“Where were you?” his mother asked. They both knew the answer. 

Alec grit his teeth together.“Why ask when you already know?” 

When Alec turned around, his mother was looking at him with that calm sort of anger Alec was all too familiar with. He folded his hands behind his back unconsciously. 

It was harder to fight back when he could see her. 

“You directly disobeyed me.” 

Alec wanted to say that what she’d said about Magnus had made him sick to his stomach. Wanted to tell her she was _wrong_.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said instead and hated himself for it. 

His mother nodded once, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Alec held his breath until she’d stepped away again.

“He’s a bad influence, Alec,” she said quietly, as if it pained her to say. Alec couldn’t tell if it was for show or not. It didn’t matter. Alec’s chest would still feel tight either way. He’d still feel utterly terrified to ever tell her about himself. 

Because now he knew for sure what she thought of people like him. She’d said it right to his face.

***

Izzy and Jace were sitting on Alec’s bed when he opened the door to his room, shoulders slumped.

Izzy sent him a small smile and Alec felt his careful hold on his emotions waver. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Alec winced, “you heard that?” 

“Yeah,” Jace said, looking at Alec in the eyes carefully. 

Alec felt like they were waiting for him to break. And fuck he loved them, but he didn’t want them to see that. 

Instead he swallowed the tears that were trying to escape and sighed, dropping onto his bed next to them. “I’m grounded for the rest of forever probably,” he muttered. 

Izzy’s fingers went to his hair and carded through the tangled mess. Neither of them said anything though. 

What was there to say? His mother had openly been horrible to Magnus for dating a guy. She would hate Alec too if he ever had the courage to tell her he was gay. 

What would she do if she knew? Would she still say all those terrible things to his face? Would she still say they didn’t associate with that kind of behavior? 

Alec had entertained the thought of telling her one day. Had maybe even convinced himself that she’d accept him, despite everything. 

Today had proved him wrong.

Izzy and Jace didn’t even know just how much his mother’s words cut at him. 

Alec turned his head to look at the both of them. They looked worried and he saw them exchange a look over his head. 

His little siblings trying to protect him even when they didn’t know _what_ they were trying to protect him from. 

They loved him. Unconditionally. 

Alec felt the sudden overwhelming urge to tell them. To have _someone_ tell him they didn’t care. That they were still family. 

He bit his lip and looked at both of them, heart beating wildly in his chest. 

“Alec—“ Jace whispered. 

Alec must look like a mess. He knew he wasn’t hiding the fact that he was close to tears very well. He probably looked terrified. 

“I’m gay,” Alec blurted breathing out a long breath and then squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Oh Alec.” 

Alec’s breath caught in his throat when two pairs of arms wrapped around him and squeezed tightly. 

A tear slipped down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away.

“Whatever Mom and Dad say. It doesn’t matter,” Izzy started fiercely. She looked close to tears now and held his face tightly in both her hands.

“We still love you,” Jace added, “no matter what.” 

He gripped tight to Alec’s arm, gaze unwavering as he looked at him. 

“Okay,” Alec whispered nodding and letting himself be pulled into Izzy’s arms, face in her neck with Jace draped over his back. 

He felt grounded in that moment. The sting from his mother’s words dulling in his chest for just a moment as he was surrounded by unconditional love. 

He didn’t know what he did to deserve Izzy and Jace but he was damn grateful. 

***

A few weeks later Maia and Aline were over to study for a test. 

Izzy and Jace had been out with friends and his parents weren’t home so the three of them had opted to study in the family room rather than Alec’s room

Maia had spread herself out on the carpet while Alec and Aline had wound up pressed together on the couch so they could both look at Alec’s textbook for practice problems. 

They finished a practice problem and Alec flipped to the back of the book to check their answer, deflating when he found that it was wrong. 

Aline groaned and dropped her head into Alec’s lap in defeat. “We’re going to fail,” she muttered dramatically and Alec sighed in agreement.

Before he could answer, they heard a key in the door and Alec’s mother’s voice sounded in the entryway.

She walked into the room when she saw they were in it and Alec saw a smile make its way onto her face when she saw him and Aline on the couch. 

“Aren’t you two so cute,” she said, beaming at Alec for the first time since Alec could remember, “you know if you two got married—“

Alec shared a horrified look with Aline, completely missing the end of his mother’s sentence. Aline sat up quickly and the two of them moved away from each other on the couch. 

_Marriage?_

_Marrying Aline?_

He guessed it made sense. Both their parents ran in the same social circles. It would make sense she’d want Alec to marry someone like her. 

A _girl_ like her. 

Alec felt sick to his stomach. 

He watched silently as his mother asked Aline and Maia to stay for dinner and stared at her retreating back long after she’d disappeared from the room. 

“What the fuck?” Maia asked from the floor.

“No offense,” Aline said, looking just as stunned as Alec, “but I wouldn't marry you in a million years.”

“None taken,” Alec choked out. 

***

The three of them ended up hanging out in Alec’s room after studying. 

Maia was perusing Alec’s book shelf and insulting his taste as if she hadn’t also read every book Alec had, while Aline hung precariously off of Alec’s bed for a reason Alec didn’t want to try and understand. 

“I can’t believe your mom implied we should get married,” Aline said, sitting back up on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Maia chimed in, “you’re only fifteen, that’s way too young to be thinking about marriage anyway.”

“Right?” Alec asked, joining the two of them on his bed, “I don’t know why the hell she brought that up. It was so uncomfortable. Why’d she just assume that we’d get married? I definitely don’t want to marry Aline and—“ Alec hesitated just a moment, feeling like he was standing at the edge of a cliff. 

He took a deep breath and jumped. “And I’m just— what if I wanted to marry a guy?”

He tried to say it if offhandedly but his heart was beating wildly in his chest and he didn’t know if he quite pulled it off. 

It shouldn't still be like this. He’d come out twice already and he was still terrified every time he said it outloud. 

“Do you?” Maia asked softly, “want to marry a guy?”

“Yeah,” Alec whispered and then swallowed hard against the panic. 

Maia’s lips curved up into a smile and Aline leaned forwards to pull Alec into her.

“We’re gonna find you the best guy to marry,” Maia announced before joining the hug. 

“Only the best for our boy,” Aline agreed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Alec let out a surprised laugh into Aline’s neck and thanked whatever had brought the two of them into his life. 

***

“Jace, I swear to god, if you burp one more time I won’t hesitate to deck you.” 

Alec ducked to avoid the cheese fry Jace threw across the table at Aline in retaliation.

“Hey,” he exclaimed, “leave me out of this.”

“Children,” Raphael announced from next to Jace, “all of you.” 

Jace was poised to throw a fry at him when Magnus arrived and saved everyone from having to deal with a murderous Raphael. 

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Alec looked up, smiling at Magnus. Alec’s brows furrowed when he noticed Camille Belcourt standing next to him. 

“Is it okay if Camille joins us?” Magnus asked.

Camille waved at the table and Alec felt his smile fade when he noticed that Magnus was holding her hand. 

Alec didn’t know Camille very well. She was in Magnus’ grade and she and Magnus had been hanging out a good amount lately, but Alec had never actually spoken to her. 

The table didn’t say anything for a long moment. Jace and Aline had noticed Alec’s reaction and Raphael was glaring darkly at Camille for some reason. 

“Um,” Alec said, “yeah, of course.” 

Aline sent him a sideways look but he ignored it. 

Magnus slid into the booth beside Jace while Camille slid in on Alec and Aline’s side. 

Camille and Magnus held hands over the table and Alec tried not to stare at them for too long. He tried to relax. The entire table was tense and Alec couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. 

“I’m Alec,” Alec managed to say. 

“I know,” Camille answered, barely glancing at him.

Raphael glared again and Alec wondered if he knew something the rest of them didn’t. 

Magnus introduced the rest of them to Camille and after that the tension seemed to ease. Camille didn’t seem to have much interest in speaking to anyone other than Magnus so Alec was able to pretend she wasn’t there for the most part. 

Jace tried throwing fries again and Alec had to physically restrain him and Aline ended up stealing half of Alec’s tater tots while he was preoccupied. It was a normal lunch with his friends, except for the way he couldn't seem to stop glancing over at Camille and Magnus hands, or the way they leaned in close over the table to whisper things to each other.

They made sense. Camille was popular, people flocked to her the same way they did to Magnus. And she was beautiful. Her and Magnus being together was obvious. 

It still made Alec’s heart clench. 

Magnus caught Alec watching the two of them and sent him a small smile. He looked genuinely happy. 

Alec smiled back. It wasn’t like he’d had any hope that Magnus felt the same way about Alec that Alec felt about him. 

All he wanted was for him to be happy. And it seemed like Camille made him happy. 

Alec would be fine. 

***

Alec ducked around falling petals and watched Magnus reach up to grab one out of the air. 

He smiled and watched him rub the petal between his fingers before dropping onto the grass near the fence. 

Alec joined him, their carved initials on the fence between them. 

He got out the book he’d been reading recently, he didn’t have much homework this week and sometimes if Magnus wanted, Alec would read aloud until the sun set and he couldn’t see the words anymore.

“I have some news,” Magnus said before Alec could open the book. 

“What?” 

“I have it on good authority that Raj thinks you’re cute. He was talking about—“

Alec was shaking his head before Magnus had even finished. 

“Magnus,” he said quietly, “you know I’m not out.”

Magnus stopped rambling and dropped his hands into his lap. 

“I know,” he said, looking slightly guilty, “I just—I want you to be happy, Alexander. You’re amazing, people would be lining up for you. They already are.”

Alec wished he could tell him. Tell him he didn’t want Raj or anybody else. He wanted _him_. 

Magnus who looked at him like Alec was worth something. Who made Alec’s heart sing whenever he was close.

But Magnus had Camille. He didn’t want Alec, not like that.

“Magnus, I don’t need _Raj_ to be happy,” Alec managed to say, “I’ve got everything I need right here.”

It was as close as he was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Come talk to me:  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: We’re Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did leave a comment or kudos, they make my day. 
> 
> This will hopefully be updated every two weeks!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
